


loving is bittersweet

by sehowrld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, EXO - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Junmyeon - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, POV Oh Sehun, Prose Poem, Suho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehowrld/pseuds/sehowrld
Summary: a little love storyyy ! written in prose poetry from the pov of oh sehun
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: exo





	1. oh honey !

i met him at the fair on a bright sunny day  
kids laughing around me, ice cream cones melting down their hands.  
spinning, eyes closed, no care in the world, i bumped into him  
and he entered my life for the first time, his food painting red and yellow on the front of my tshirt.  
he panicked, fumbling for napkins nearby  
mumbling imsorryimsorryimsorrys and sincere promises of new tshirts.  
i nudged his hand away  
promising that there were thousands of new tshirts out there.  
-there has to be some way i could repay you- he asked,  
his voice beautiful but sad, like a wilted flower.  
i looked him in the eyes and saw coffee colored eyes  
around strong features and pink flushed cheeks .  
beautiful beautiful beautiful.  
i could barely get my words out,  
but in a whisper, i asked for his name and number.

junmyeon junmyeon junmyeon  
his name is junmyeon.  
and he hasnt left my mind since.


	2. 1:15 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sehun doesnt know what to text junmyeon, not clickbait !)

-hey.- i wrote  
and i deleted it.  
-hiii- i tried again.  
delete.  
its 1:15 am.  
im tired and lonely.  
and i'm thinking of him,  
wanting to talk to him  
wanting to text him.  
at 1:17  
i locked my phone, opening it again.  
i looked at his name again.  
junmyeon.  
junmyeon junmyeon junmyeon.  
his name sounds like the song of sirens  
forever, endlessly beautiful.  
its 1:20  
and im looking at the text box,  
a measly -hello!- typed there,  
ready to be sent.  
at 1:25  
i squeezed my eyes shut, pressing send  
At 1:27  
my phone pinged  
with a -hello :)-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters to come soon !


End file.
